Systems for providing positive airway pressure therapy to subjects are known. These systems generate a pressurized flow of breathable gas that is provided to the airway of a subject during sleep to support the subject's airway. The support provided by the pressurized flow of breathable gas to the airway of the subject enables the subject to avoid sleep disordered breathing.
Generally, reception of a pressurized flow of breathable gas at the airway is considered uncomfortable by subjects. Conventional systems may also be inconvenient for subjects who travel and have to transport a system to in order to receive positive airway pressure therapy. Other obstacles to usage of conventional systems also exist. Consequently, compliance of subjects to positive airway pressure support regimes may be less than optimal.